Cadomai Prime
Cadomai Prime, oder auch einfach Cadomai, war ein Planet im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Aparo-Sektors im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Die arktische Welt mit weiten Tundren ist der Heimatplanet der humanoiden Snivvianer und befindet sich auf der Hydianischen Straße an der Grenze zum Aparo-Sektor und unweit des Korporationssektors. Beschreibung und Geschichte Kulturelle Errungenschaften Die primäre Landschaftsform auf Cadomai Prime besteht aufgrund des arktischen Klimas aus ausgedehnten Tundren, weiten Schneelandschaften und Gletschern, weshalb die einheimischen Snivvianer die meiste Zeit des Jahres über in ausgedehnten unterirdischen Höhlen leben. Die eher kleinen Humanoiden mit prominenten Fangzähnen widerstehen der eisigen Kälte ihrer Heimatwelt durch eine dicke Haut, die zwar mit einem eher dünnen Fell überzogen ist, aber ihrerseits Eigenschaften für einen effektiven Schutz gegen die klimatischen Bedingungen auf der Oberfläche bietet.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign GuideUltimate Alien AnthologyGalaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies Aufgrund der langen unterirdischen Ruhephasen hat sich die snivvianische Kultur zu einer friedfertigen Gesellschaft entwickelt, deren Führung über ein für jeweils zwölf Jahre demokratisch gewähltes Gremium namens Chevram erfolgt, dem ein Ratsherr als Regierungschef vorsteht. Große Teile der Bevölkerung gehen in der Winterzeit musischen Beschäftigungen nach und betätigten sich auf vielerlei Art und Weise künstlerisch, wobei das hauptsächliche Augenmerk auf der Erstellung literarischer Werke über die verschiedensten Themen liegt. Die wohl in der Galaxis bekannteste und am höchsten geschätzte Kunstform von Cadomai sind die sogenannten Transnovelas, deren Handlung durch einer symbiotischen Komposition von Texten und Bildern dargestellt wird. Diese fielen jedoch wie jede andere Art von Kunst unter dem Galaktischen Imperium zur Empörung vieler Kunstkenner ebenso unter die strengen Zensusgesetze von KOMENOR.Imperial Sourcebook miniatur|links|[[Marn Hierogryph in einer seiner Verkleidungen.]] Um möglichst authentische Geschichten und Berichte erstellen zu können, bereisen die Snivvianer die Galaxis und nehmen dabei die verschiedensten Berufe an, wodurch sie sich mitunter – beispielsweise als Kopfgeldjäger oder Schmuggler – selbst in Gefahr bringen und sogar teilweise während der Recherchen umkommen. Prominente Beispiele für solch abenteuerlustige Snivvianer sind unter anderem der Kleinkriminelle Marn Hierogryph, der zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege seine Geschichten zur Durchführung verschiedener Gaunereien benutzte, eine Propaganda-Kampagne gegen die Mandalorianer für die Republik entwarf und sogar aus selbst erstellten Schrottskulpturen einen Gewinn erwirtschaften konnte''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Aller Anfang ist schwer, der heimatverbundene Tevlun, der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs in die Gilde der Navigatoren zur weiteren Erkundung der Galaxis eintrat''Galaxy of Intrigue, sowie Kopfgeldjäger Zutton und sein gewürzsüchtiger Bruder Takeel, die es im Jahr 0 VSY nach Mos Eisley auf Tatooine verschlug. Bemerkenswert ist dabei, dass viele der auf Reisen verfassten Geschichten einen Bezug zu Cadomai aufweisen, so gab sich Marn Hierogryph beispielsweise wiederholt als Angehöriger der Universität von CadomaiKnights of the Old Republic'' – Ein neuer Feind oder hochrangiger Adeliger seines Heimatplaneten aus.The Taris Holofeed: Prime Edition Ein beliebter Ausruf des Erstaunens oder Entsetzens, der auch gewisse Rückschlüsse auf die Mythologie der Snivvianer zulässt, ist „Geister von Cadomai“ und wird beispielsweise von Marn Hierogryph genutzt.Knights of the Old Republic – Tentakel des Terrors Biologische und politische Wirren Obwohl sich die Snivvianer aus Jägern entwickelten, die sich an die harten Lebensbedingungen auf Cadomai angepasst hatten, konnten sie eine friedliebende und größtenteils gewaltlose Gesellschaft aufbauen. Zu ihrem genetischen Erbe gehörte auch eine festgelegte Fortpflanzung durch die Geburt von Zwillingen unterschiedlichen Geschlechts, die einen nahezu idealen Zustand des gesellschaftlichen Gleichgewichts hervorrief. Durch Mutationen in diesem sogenannten „Blut-Code“ kam es jedoch zum eher seltenen Fall einer Geburt von männlichen Zwillingen, von denen jeweils einer einen genetischen Defekt aufwies, der zu unvorhersehbaren Entwicklungsstörungen führte. So entwickelte einer der beiden Brüder mit der Zeit eine ernsthafte Persönlichkeitsstörung, wobei die Person im schlimmsten Fall zu einem Soziopathen und Mörder werden konnte. Innerhalb von 2000 Jahren schafften es sogar drei dieser etwa 200 genetischen Querschläger – mit einem hochintelligenten und berechnenden Verstand gesegnet –, Anhänger um sich zu scharen und sich zu charismatischen Despoten zu erheben, die durch ihre Gewaltherrschaft und blutigen Kriege die snivvianische Gesellschaft nahe an den Zusammenbruch führten. Die ersten beiden Despoten wurden durch eine Bewegung der Massen entmachtet und getötet, dem dritten wurde kurz nach der Entdeckung Cadomais durch Hyperraum-Scouts um 5000 VSY durch die Intervention republikanischer Streitkräfte Einhalt geboten.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Um der Bedrohung durch weitere Despoten entgegenzuwirken, engagierten sich die Snivvianer auf dem Gebiet der Genmanipulation, die es ihnen im Laufe der Zeit ermöglichte, die Veränderungen im genetischen Code ihrer Spezies nahezu zu tilgen. Die wenigen Ausnahmen wurden bereits kurz nach der Geburt getrennt und beobachtet, bis sich die entsprechenden Merkmale bei einem der Brüder zeigten, der daraufhin eine umfassende Umprogrammierung ihrer Persönlichkeit erhielten, die sie zu ungefährlichen und einfältigen Individuen machten. Auch auf anderen Gebieten machten die Snivvianer zu dieser Zeit Fortschritte, sodass sie auch die anderen Welten ihres Systems kolonisieren konnten. Jedoch wurden hierdurch die Thalassianer auf die friedfertigen Humanoiden aufmerksam und unterwarfen diese als Sklaven und industrielle Ressource zur Herstellung von Kleidung aus ihren widerstandsfähigen Häuten. Diese Ausbeutung brachte die Snivvianer fast an den Rand der Ausrottung, die Entdeckung Cadomais und Intervention durch die Galaktische Republik konnten die Besatzer jedoch vertreiben und nachhaltig vom Eisplaneten fernhalten.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Nach der allgemeinen Befriedung durch das Einschreiten der Galaktischen Republik und der gentechnischen Minimierung des Risikos weiterer Despoten, erwarb sich Cadomai Prime trotz des rauen Klimas im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr den Ruf eines angenehmen Erholungspunktes in der Galaxis, was nicht zuletzt auf die blühende Kulturlandschaft und die Abgelegenheit des Systems von politischen Wirren zurückzuführen war. Um dem regen Tourismus gerecht zu werden, errichteten die Snivvianer deshalb weitläufige Erholungskomplexe in ihren Städten oder der näheren Umgebung. Auch wurden die exportierten Kunstwerke galaxisweit geschätzt und die reisenden Snivvianer schon bald nach dem Eintritt in die Republik als warmherzige und tiefsinnige Wesen respektiert, was sich ebenfalls positiv auf den Fremdenverkehr auf ihrem Heimatplaneten auswirkte. miniatur|rechts|[[Zutton, Kopfgeldjäger und Autor.]] Allerdings machte sich die Terrorgruppe Justice Action League im Jahr 2 NSY den Tourismus zu Nutze, um angespornt durch die Erfolge der Rebellen-Allianz und als Rache für die militärischen Aktionen des Galaktischen Imperiums im Äußeren Rand auch die Kernwelten in den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zu verwickeln. Zu diesem Zweck sabotierten die Terroristen den Luxuskreuzer Calabar Queen, sodass diese im Landeanflug auf Cadomai mit allen an Bord befindlichen Touristen von reichen imperialen Welten sowie einigen Moffs und weiteren hochrangigen Flottenangehörigen ohne Vorwarnung explodierte. Entsprechend kündigte Moff Harlow des Catarlo-Sektors eine lückenlose Aufklärung und entsprechende Schritte gegen die Terroristen an, der Tourismus auf Cadomai musste jedoch keine bleibenden Einschränkungen hinnehmen.Adventure Journal 11 – Galaxywide NewsNets Trotz der imperialen Herrschaft im Anschluss an die Klonkriege blieb Cadomai Primes Gesellschaft weitgehend unberührt von der neuen galaktischen Regierung, allerdings mussten sich die reisenden Freigeister unter den Snivvianern einigen Einschränkungen ihrer Reisefreiheit arrangieren. Die renommierte Universität von Cadomai, deren Fakultäten sich bereits zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege einen entsprechenden Ruf erworben hatten, musste sich jedoch der imperialen Bestimmung zur Einstellung gentechnischer Forschung unterwerfen, was in der Bevölkerung zu der Angst vor neuen Schreckensherrschern wie in alter Zeit als Folge der ausbleibenden Gentherapie weckte. Die greifbarste Manifestation dieser Angst stellte eine literarische Produktion mit unbekanntem Autor dar, die kurz vor der Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong in Umlauf gebracht wurde. Wechselnde Allianzen Wie bereits mehrfach erwähnt, wurde Cadomai im Zuge der Pionierwelle nach dem Sieg der Republik über die Sith im Großen Hyperraumkrieg um 5000 VSY von Scouts der Republik entdeckt, die dabei bis ins Gebiet des späteren Korporationssektors vorstießen und die als Morellian Trail bekannte Route etablierten. Mit Cadomai traten auch einige benachbarte Welten in die Republik ein, wodurch sich bis zum Großen Sith-Krieg um 4000 VSY im Äußeren Rand eine republikanische Insel um Ruuria, Mirial, Telos und Cadomai bildete. Der Heimatplanet der Snivvianer blieb von der Expansion des mandalorianischen Raums in den folgenden Jahrzehnten unberührt, lag jedoch in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Grenze dieses Gebiets. Während Revans Feldzug gegen die Republik lag auch Cadomai im vom Sith-Lord kontrollierten Raum, wurde jedoch nach dem Sieg über Darth Malak wieder der Republik angegliedert. Das Reisen in die Randgebiete wurde durch Expeditionen der Hyperraumpionierin Freia Kallea stark vereinfacht, wodurch die kleineren Routen bis 3693 VSY zur großen Hydianischen Straße verbunden wurden, nachdem Kallea bereits 3704 VSY eine direkte Verbindung der Spurs of Celanon mit dem Morellian Trail herstellen konnte und somit eine direkte Reise von Serenno über Pho Ph'eah nach Telos und in Richtung Bonadan ermöglichte.The Essential Atlas Während der Klonkriege gehörte Cadomai zu den republiktreuen Welten, konnte sich jedoch dem Einfluss des Galaktischen Imperiums nach 19 VSY nicht entziehen. Nach dem Tod des Imperators im Jahr 4 NSY geriet der Eisplanet bis zur Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns im Jahr 8 NSY unter die Herrschaft von Zsinjs Imperium, gehörte im Zuge der Militäraktionen des Chiss jedoch zu den umkämpften Grenzland-Regionen, die sich nach dessen Niederlage wieder der Republik anschließen konnten und weder von der Rückkehr des Imperators noch von der Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong betroffen waren. Im Jahr 137 NSY lag Cadomai schließlich im Territorium vom in der Galaxis vorherrschenden Sith-Imperium Darth Krayts. Quellen *''The Taris Holofeed: Prime Edition'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Aller Anfang ist schwer *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Ein neuer Feind *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tentakel des Terrors *''Adventure Journal 11'' – Galaxywide NewsNets *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Volume I, Seite 104; Volume III, Seite 170) *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Aparo-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten an der Hydianischen Handelsstraße Kategorie:Legends en:Cadomai Prime nl:Cadomai Prime ru:Кадомай-Прайм